Sarah Vowell
| birth_place = Muskogee, Oklahoma, U.S. | education = Montana State University, B.A. School of the Art Institute of Chicago, M.A. | occupation = Historian, author, journalist, essayist, social commentator, actress | years_active = 1987–present }} Sarah Jane Vowell (born December 27, 1969) is an American historian, author, journalist, essayist, social commentator and actress. Often referred to as a "social observer," Vowell has written seven nonfiction books on American history and culture. She was a contributing editor for the radio program This American Life on Public Radio International from 1996 to 2008, where she produced numerous commentaries and documentaries and toured the country in many of the program's live shows. She was also the voice of Violet Parr in the animated film The Incredibles and its 2018 sequel. Early life and education Vowell was born in Muskogee, Oklahoma, and moved to Bozeman, Montana, with her family when she was eleven. She has a fraternal twin sister, Amy. Vowell earned a B.A. from Montana State University in 1993 in Modern Languages and Literatures and an M.A. in Art HistoryAssassination Vacation, pg. 242 at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago in 1996. She received the Music Journalism Award in 1996. Career Published works Vowell is a New York Times bestselling author of seven nonfiction books on American history and culture. Her most recent book is Lafayette in the Somewhat United States (2015), an account of the young French aristocrat who became George Washington's trusted officer and friend, and afterward an American celebrity––the Marquis de Lafayette. In a review for The New York Times, Charles P. Pierce wrote, "Vowell wanders through the history of the American Revolution and its immediate aftermath, using Lafayette's involvement in the war as a map, and bringing us all along in her perambulations… and doing it with a wink." NPR reviewer Colin Dwyer wrote, "It's awfully refreshing to see Vowell bring our founders down from their lofty pedestals. In her telling, they're just men again, not the gods we've long since made of them." She also wrote Unfamiliar Fishes (2011), which discusses the Overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii and the Newlands Resolution. In her Los Angeles Times review, Susan Salter Reynolds wrote of Vowell, "Her cleverness is gorgeously American: She collects facts and stores them like a nervous chipmunk, digesting them only for the sake of argument." "Unfamiliar Fishes is a big gulp of a book, printed as an extended essay", wrote Allegra Goodman in The Washington Post. "Lacking section or chapter breaks, Vowell's quirky history lurches from one anecdote to the next. These are often entertaining, but in the aggregate they begin to sound the same, veering toward stand-up and a shaggy dog story—more David Sedaris than David McCullough." Although Goodman also wrote that "Vowell tells a good tale" with "shrewd observations", she found that "the narrative wears thin where casual turns cute and cute threatens to turn glib."The Washington Post Vowell's earlier book, The Wordy Shipmates (2008), analyzes the settlement of the New England Puritans in America and their contributions to American history. Her book Assassination Vacation (2005) describes a road trip to tourist sites devoted to the murders of presidents Abraham Lincoln, James A. Garfield and William McKinley. She is the author of two essay collections, The Partly Cloudy Patriot (2002) and Take the Cannoli (2000). Her first book Radio On: A Listener's Diary (1997), is her year-long diary of listening to the radio in 1995. Her writing has been published in The Village Voice, Esquire, GQ, Spin, The New York Times, Los Angeles Times, and the SF Weekly, and she has been a regular contributor to the online magazine Salon. She was one of the original contributors to McSweeney's, also participating in many of the quarterly's readings and shows. In 2005, Vowell served as a guest columnist for The New York Times during several weeks in July, briefly filling in for Maureen Dowd. Vowell also served as a guest columnist in February 2006, and again in April 2006. In 2008, Vowell contributed an essay about Montana to the book State by State: A Panoramic Portrait of America. Public appearances and lectures , Beaumont, Texas, 2010]] Vowell has appeared on television shows such as Nightline, The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, The Colbert Report, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Late Show with David Letterman, and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. In April 2006, Vowell served as the keynote speaker at the 27th Annual Kentucky Women Writers Conference. In August and September 2006, she toured the United States as part of the Revenge of the Book Eaters national tour, which benefits the children's literacy centers 826NYC, 826CHI, 826 Valencia, 826LA, 826 Michigan, and 826 Seattle. Vowell also provided commentary in Robert Wuhl's 2005 Assume the Position HBO specials. Voice and acting work Vowell's first book, which had radio as its central subject, caught the attention of This American Life host Ira Glass, and it led to Vowell becoming a frequent contributor to the show. Many of Vowell's essays have had their genesis as segments on the show. In 2004, Vowell provided the voice of Violet Parr, a shy teenager, in the Pixar animated film The Incredibles, and returned to her role for the film's sequel, Incredibles 2, in 2018. Additionally, Vowell has also lent her voice to the character for various related video games and Disney on Ice presentations in the years following the film's release. The makers of The Incredibles discovered Vowell from episode 81 – Guns This American Life, where she and her father fire a homemade cannon. Pixar made a test animation for Violet using audio from that sequence, which was included on the DVD of The Incredibles. She also wrote and was featured in a documentary included on the same DVD entitled Vowellett - An Essay by Sarah Vowell, where she reflects on the differences between being superhero Violet and being an author of history books on the subject of assassinated presidents, and what it means to her nephew Owen. Vowell also played Fernanda, Theacher Aunt Deborah and Mary Kelly in The School Future. Vowell provided commentary in "Murder at the Fair: The Assassination of President McKinley", which is part of the History Channel miniseries, 10 Days That Unexpectedly Changed America. She is featured prominently in the They Might Be Giants documentary Gigantic. She also participated on the DVD commentary for the movie, along with the film's director and They Might Be Giants' John Linnell and John Flansburgh. In September 2006, Vowell appeared as a minor character in the ABC drama Six Degrees. She appeared in an episode of HBO's Bored to Death, as an interviewer in a bar. In 2010, Vowell appeared briefly in the film Please Give, as a shopper. On November 17, 2011, Vowell briefly joined The Daily Show as the new Senior Historical Context Correspondent. Personal life Vowell is part Cherokee (about 1/8 on her mother's side and 1/16 on her father's side). According to Vowell, "Being at least a little Cherokee in northeastern Oklahoma is about as rare and remarkable as being a Michael Jordan fan in Chicago." She retraced the path of the forced removal of the Cherokee from the southeastern United States to Oklahoma, known as the Trail of Tears, with her twin sister Amy. In 1998, This American Life chronicled her story, devoting the entire hour to her work. She is unmarried and has never had children. Vowell is on the advisory board of 826NYC, a nonprofit tutoring and writing center for students aged 6–18 in Brooklyn. Vowell is an atheist, though she describes herself as "culturally Christian." In an interview with The A.V. Club, when asked if she believed in God, she stated, "Absolutely not." Filmography Film Television Video games Short film Partial bibliography * 1997 Radio On: A Listener's Diary * 2000 Take the Cannoli: Stories From the New World * 2002 The Partly Cloudy Patriot * 2005 Assassination Vacation * 2008 The Wordy Shipmates * 2011 Unfamiliar Fishes * 2015 Lafayette in the Somewhat United States References External links * Sarah Vowell author page * [http://www.thisamericanlife.org/contributors/sarah-vowell Sarah Vowell page at This American Life] * Steven Barclay Agency, Sarah Vowell page * * * * Category:1969 births Category:Actresses from Oklahoma Category:American atheists Category:American columnists Category:American essayists Category:American women journalists Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American travel writers Category:American voice actresses Category:American writers of Native American descent Category:Living people Category:Montana State University alumni Category:People from Manhattan Category:Writers from Muskogee, Oklahoma Category:School of the Art Institute of Chicago alumni Category:This American Life people Category:Twin people from the United States Category:21st-century American historians Category:Historians from New York (state) Category:21st-century American women writers Category:American women historians Category:Women columnists